The Wedding of Janos Audron
by Jutsu
Summary: I'm on Spring break and writing and this is what came out. Raziel sets up Janos on a "Blind Wedding" will it be a success or disater? Better summary inside.


Disclaimer:  
I own absolutely NOTHING! Got that?!?!? NOTHING!!!! –Brakes down- I wish I did though.... ^_^  
  
This is my first Soul Reaver Fanfic, so please be nice. I don't know if Janos is used too much in fanfictions but he's going to be used in this one! To sum it all up, Janos did not die and Raziel returned to his palace with an offer. Janos agreed. The offer? Well it's Janos's wedding day!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Why ME?!  
  
Janos paced back and forth across the large balcony. He can't believe he agreed to do this.  
  
"Raziel, you are supposed to be my friend! Why me?!"  
  
"Because you refuse to leave this palace and you need someone to talk to other than your painting and statues." Raziel laughed and patted his pal on the shoulder. "She's a lovely girl, I don't know why you wouldn't like her."  
  
"For one thing, I do not talk to the paintings and statues! For another, how can I tell if she's a lovely girl when I haven't even seen her yet?!" Janos hung his head, exhausted from the day so far, and it was only noon.  
  
"Janos old boy you are getting old." Raziel laughed again. Janos just gave him a flat stare. "Anyways I already told you what she looks like. Long black hair, brilliant green eyes, nice figure and slightly shorter than you."  
  
"That may help a bit. But what of the fact that you just brought her here today?! ON the day we are to be wed!" Janos was nearing the end of his rope.  
  
"Just relax. I'm sure she's almost ready and we can get on with the ceremony. Speaking of getting ready, you need to."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Janos! Do you have no idea what you are doing?"  
  
"Raziel... this was all your idea! How am I supposed to know what I am supposed to be doing?!"  
  
Raziel flopped onto the balcony wall and considered jumping. Though it wouldn't really do any good. So he satisfied himself by staring down into the icy waters below. Then he considered throwing Janos off, but that wouldn't do any good either.  
  
"Look, Janos... go into your main chambers, lying on the dressing table is one of those large vest thingies you always wear. Put that on, comb your hair and brush your teeth. We don't have too long until the ceremony starts!"  
  
"One question, dear Raziel... who is to be marrying us?" Janos dreaded the answer.  
  
"Why, I am of course!" Raziel smiled proudly, or... as much a smile as one with no lower jaw can muster. Janos face vaulted, and then exited the main balcony hall to change and get ready.  
  
"This can't be happening..." he mumbled the entire way.  
  
Another hour passed by with Raziel donning his Sarafan (A/N: DON"T hurt me if I spelled it wrong!) priest garments and wandering the length of the balcony numerous times. Finally the door connecting to Janos's chambers opened with a creak and he slipped out.  
  
"It's about time you got done. Now come stand over here. She should be arriving soon."  
  
"Raziel, you haven't even told me here name yet!"  
  
"Oh, I haven't? Oops..." Raziel sweat dropped and Janos face vaulted.  
  
The great doorway to the Balcony Hall creaked open and Janos picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. He squinted his eyes to see who was entering, but all he was greeted with was darkness. Soon enough however, the quiet rustle of silk and lace drew his eyes to the center of the doorway where his bride was entering.  
  
She wore a strapless wedding gown with a skirt that flared out, but not too much. Her ebony black hair was piled onto her head and was cascading down in a fountain of curls. The diamond tiara holding her thick veil sparkled in the dying sunlight. Her dress was white as the snow, accented her slightly tanned skin.  
  
Janos allowed his eyes to drop to her throat on which hung a blood red stone secured there by a thin silver chain. In her hands, she carried a small box and a bouquet of the deepest red roses you could imagine. Janos was awed.  
  
Raziel beamed proudly to himself. Mentally patting himself on the back he congratulated himself on a job well done.  
  
Gently, the woman stepped onto the platform next to Janos, she turned to him, a soft smile playing on her crimson lips. Timidly, Janos lifted her veil, and was met by a pair of eyes surpassing any emerald in beauty by far.  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, until Raziel nudged Janos.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say hello?"  
  
So what do ya think? Please RR. I tried to put a little comedy in here, so I hope I made some of you laugh. I'll get the next chapter up when I get 3 reviews or more. ^_^ Thanks for reading. 


End file.
